


Warm Me to the Bone

by DollFaceDemon



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-25 00:45:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6173314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DollFaceDemon/pseuds/DollFaceDemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His best costumer. Favorite story teller. Closest friend.</p><p>His bartender. Favorite listener. Closest to his blue heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Worried Flame

_   Every joke teller needs and audience. Every Bartender needs someone to serve. _

* * *

 

__ Snow lightly dusted the windowsill. Light pouring out into the starless night with a hum of laughter following its heel. The clanks of tankards could be heard from inside the war pub. Everyone in town knew the place, so of course everyone there also knew each other. It was a normal day, or night. No one really knew as the sky was always the same, the difference? Was whether it was snowing or not. Giving the town the feeling of night. Even with the snow on the window it wasn't snowing. The wind blew gently, caring joyous voices with it.

 Grillby, the owner of Grillby's, was inside. Mixing drinks and preparing food for the local monsters. The dogs from the Royal Guard were doing what they always do. Lesser dog was playing poker against himself, always losing. Greater Dog was nursing a drink, looking around to see who's lap was open for him to jump into, he simply wanted love, it wasn't his fault his armor made him so heavy. The married dogs were - as always - celebrating their union in marriage, when they got married no one really knows, but are happy for them regardless. The treat druggie was debating on getting his spiked collar or not, wanting a friend to come up and chat with him whilst the walked around.

  A fish looking for another fish to call his own, a bird just looking for some fun. A wasted rabbit, waiting for new drinks and people to meet, mostly new hot men. A large plant, dreaming of trying the every strange human food. That one monster that always sits by the broken Jukebox, no one is sure why he is there, he never eats or drink but is welcomed by Grillby all the same.

  A normal day, normal problems, normal people. With all these monsters one would think at least. One seat by Grillby was open though. The one seat in the whole of the pub that was normally filled, the one that was slightly tilted to the left, bent in the direction of the main man himself. Half the day was up and the seat was empty for all of it. That was weird. All thought the star of a man hadn’t shown it that concerned him greatly. 

  He figured the man who sat there  was out eating with someone else? Spending time with them, telling jokes, laughing and stories being thrown back and forth. That thought didn’t sit well with the sentient flame. He thought of other reasons the man might not have come. He could have gotten sick? If that was so his brother wouldn’t have been seen walking around town, smiling and laughing like that friendly monster he was. He would be fawning over his brother instead, stuck by his side to insure he would come to good health once more. 

  ‘What would you feed a small, ketchup loving skeleton when he is sick? Is there anything that I could make for the man?’ Grillby nearly missed his patrons leaving as the pubs closing time was drawing near. Looking around he saw that the Dogs of the Royal Guard, the fish and plant had all left. Moving out from behind the bar he started collecting their used jugs and plates. A few with food and drinks still present. ‘He wouldn’t have left anything behind.’ Grillby found himself think, his eyes wandering over to the still open seat. ‘He likes my cooking too much.’

  Slowly Grillby’s brilliant orange flame sank to a more rouge glow. Ten minutes later the last monster faced the cold outside the warm pubs air, braving the short journey back home to their loved ones. It was possible that Papyrus simply didn’t know that his brother was sick, and therefore he was running around town as lively as always. No one else seemed to notice that he wasn’t there. He didn’t realise that he managed to get dressed and get home. ‘I’ll worry about this tomorrow.’ He thought, his flame changing to a purple hue.


	2. A Morning Of Fire

_Not everything lost can be found, but he was always there._

* * *

   Peering up from behind his heavy lids, unfocused flaming eyes started at the wooden ceiling of his bedroom. The light on his clock filtering into his eyes was disrupted by brief split seconds of black as he tried to see the details of the wood, blinking rapidly. Without his glasses all Grillby would make out is the browns mixing together in a near endless cycle. He couldn’t understand why he thought living in a wood house was a good idea he would never know. ‘I’ve had worse ideas.’ Grillby reminded himself. After all he had to make his way through a cave and waterfall to get to the small town of Snowdin.

   He slipping out of his soft and comfortable bed, stretching before walking up to his small mirror. The fiery mass reflected back at him was as a cocktail of oranges licking upward. Placing his thin lens glasses on his facial area he came into better view. Rather than his flames looking solid they appeared as a sort of dust being contained in one area, floating and shimmering in different ways to express his mood. 

   Snowdin was just as the name would suggest. Sometimes it was nearly impossible to leave one's house due to all the snow that would fall. Yet not one of the villagers would leave Snowdin to move to the capital.

   In fact all the villagers became happier, the town more lively, since the arrival of the two skeleton brothers. Sans and Papyrus, both skeletons in their own way bettered the town. Their antics always brought joy and laughs. Thinking of said Skeletons reminded Grillby of his worries from the other day. Sans hadn’t came at all yesterday day. However it was the weekend, he didn’t need to go into work until later that day, and not at all tomorrow.

   His once lively oranges faded, leaving behind a dull yellow glow. He hadn’t seen this, he had turned his back to the mirror in order to get dressed in his normal attire which consisting of a white button up, black slacks, a black vest with a matching black bowtie, and his favorite black dress shoes. 

   He debated giving in and going to check on Sans. After all Sans had never _ not _ came to his bar. ‘Would that be appropriate though? I've never really seen him outside of my pub.’ even with that thought flickering in his mind he still felt like going. ‘What if he started taking his job seriously and that's why he hadn't come? Maybe he found someone he liked and had gone out on a date.’

   His flames came back to life at that thought. Climbing higher and higher until it was just shy of his flammable ceiling. A small section of wood, the part just above his flame, was becoming darker from his flame.

   ‘Had Sans found a monster? Would he be so willing to go out with them? I mean who wouldn't like Sans? He's funny, caring, protective. He's the type that any smart monster would want.’ As he thought of all the reasons someone would fall for the small skeleton. ‘He’s smart even if he is lazy. Has great stories about some peculiar topics.’ 

   The once monochromatic shaded ceiling was now charring with embers peaking through the cracks. The groves in the wooden panels showed small amounts of lazy oranges, spreading like the drinks spilled in his bar. ‘What kind of monster are they? Will they be good for him? If they hurt him I'll be sure to burn them just as bad, maybe worse.’

   The now black wood roared to life in a reflection of Grillby's own emotional turmoil. Grillby only had time to blink before the whole building went up in flames. Grillby flew down the steps leading to the bar just below to see the fire nearing the alcohol he had neatly placed on the back wall. Of course it was the wall closest to his living floor.

   Grillby had no choice but to leave his bar that doubled as his house. It wasn't as if he could put it out, he would probably only make it worse after all, seeing how he was all emotional and hadn't noticed it catch alight in the first place.

   He watched as his building went up in flames. He was just happy no one else was awake to see this since it was so early in the morning, or so he thought.

“WOWIE GRILLBY! HAVE YOU BEEN GETTING COOKING LESSIONS FROM UNDYNE TOO?” There stood the taller of the two Skeletons, Papyrus. In his arms was Sans, clinging onto his brother in his sleep. A small blue hue was highlighting the cheek he could see. The normally present white light - if you could call it that - where an eye should be was absent, the telltale sign he was asleep. ‘Well at least I found him’ Grillby thought, watching his little friend sleep.

   It would appear that way. Grillby signed at Papyrus, who he then remembered wasn't very good at signing. Papyrus’ face scrunched up in confusion as he tried to understand the elemental in front of him. He shrugged giving up.

   “I'LL WAKE UP SANS, HE'LL BE ABLE TO HELP.” Grillby was about to stop him before realising he would probably need Snas’ help anyway. Papyrus would never know what he was trying to tell him after all.

   After about fifteen minutes of trying Sans was as awake as he was going to get, or so his brother said.

   “MORNING SANS! COULD YOU HELP WITH THIS FIRE? GRILLBY AND I CAN'T PUT IT OUT.”

   “sure thing pap.” Came the sleepy reply.

   “THANK YOU SANS! GRILLBY AND I WILL BE AT HOME IF YOU NEED US!”

   With that the larger skeleton placed the still dreary Sans in the shallowest snow pile before practically dragging Grillby in the direction of their house.

   Grillby, for his part, was horribly conflicted. Pulling lightly on Papyrus’ cape he tried asking what was going on and why they were leaving Sans behind. “DON'T WORRY GRILLBY! MY LAZT BROTHER WILL BE SURE TO PUT THE FIRE OUT THEN RETURN HOME WHEN HE IS DOWN. THEN YOU CAN FIGURE OUT WHAT TO DO, BUT FIRST LET I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS MAKE YOU MY FAMOUS BREAKFAST SPAGHETTI!”

   ‘What have I gotten into this time.’ Grillby thought as he followed Papyrus, not knowing his own house was no longer on fire, with the smaller of the three nowhere to be seen.


	3. Stay With Us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys seem to really enjoy this.

_Few will open up, yet their door was swung open wide._

* * *

 

So I’ve got news on some things that may or may not impact my writing going forward. On the 12th of April I went to a doctor about an old injury of mine. Or at least what we had that was an old injury at the time, now it looks to be something else entirely that’s affecting my arm. I’m not going to bore you with details you probably don’t care about but if it’s what the doctor believes wait periods are probably going to get long. I’ll write as much as I can when I can. Get back to reading Humans.

   Papyrus lead Grillby in the direction of his and San’s home. His new home to in a way, at least for the unforeseeable future. Grillby was being dragged behind the larger animated skeleton. As they ripped down the village street Papyrus kept ranting on and on about a cooking class he had with Undyne. Not being able to chat with Papyrus, as Grillby was being dragged behind him, he couldn’t communicate with the other. Stories of the ‘Masterful Cooking Adventures’ left Grillby wondering how the Skeleton brothers managed to eat.

   Even with all the time San’s spent at his pub the tiny skeleton never ate enough to sustain himself. Not to mention he knew nothing of Papyrus’ eating schedule. Knowing the skeleton wouldn’t even be able to understand Grillby even if he could see him, Grillby retreated into his thoughts. After all, one should not be able to set their house aflame by chopping vegetables to make a spaghetti sauce.

   All around them snow started drifting in from the Eastern Carven, just before the snow could land on Grillby, however, they evaporated but quickly froze over once more, creating cloud dusting of reflective ice all around him. Seeing as not a single villager was awake Grillby was the only light source the ice dustings reflected the beams of light every which way, hitting snowflakes, their shapes being contorted into weird figures on the closed curtains of the houses passing. In an attempt to recreate what they thought the darkness of the world above them, the forbidden human realm.

   Looking around himself Grillby found himself drifting from memory to memory about the the days he used to dance among the starry night. The sheer black backdrop littered with stars and the occasional flame elemental like him. The shapes be casted by the houses and trees had Papyrus shifting eyes eyes all round them, who appeared to grow increasingly nervous with every step taken. His eyes almost seemed to jump from one shadow to another, as if trying to keep track of them all. He fell silent.

   The only noises being made were from beneath their feet. There was nothing else around them.

   “HEY GRILLBY.” Papyrus stirred the otherwise peaceful world. “WE ARE ALMOST THERE, WE NEED TO FIND YOU A PLACE TO SLEEP TONIGHT. WE CAN PROBABLY GIVE YOU SANS’ ROOM. I’M SURE HE WON’T MIND.”

_‘Shouldn’t Sans’ have a say on whether I can stay in his room or not?’ Grillby,  being the gentleman that he is, thought._

   As Grillby heated up at the thought of being reduced to staying at the skeleton’s house Papyrus believed the heat to be for Grillby’s sleeping arrangement. “SANS’ ROOM IT IS! COME ALONG, WE HAVE TO GET HOME BEFORE SANS FALLS ASLEEP AGAIN!”

   Off they went, their speed ripping the once packed white flakes into a small snow pile were their feet had touched the ground. Just as Grillby was beginning to fall behind the scarf wearing skeleton he would slip on clean patches of ice. A small pat down after Papyrus would always tell Grillby he was fine.

   “DON’T WORRY, MY BROTHER WILL TAKE CARE OF THE RIPS IN MY CLOTHING LATER, PLUS I CAN HEAL UP AT HOME. COME ON GRILLBY!” A large smile was always plastered on his face when mentioning his brother, almost proud. Grillby was certain he would have chipped at least one bone if not for the armor he wore.

S   lowing as the approached the largest house around they came to an open door, a figure leaning in the doorway, upon closer inspection Grillby realised it was Sans. “sure did take your time, i thought your drinks were going to get cold. Pappy i made you hot chocolate, grillby tea. hope you don’t mind, i don’t know what you like. it’s made so you can drink it”. Sans said while all but pushing them inside before closing the door. Ushering them to the living room couch, turning on his heels he went to what Grillby guessed was the kitchen to get their drinks.

   “BROTHER! GRILLBY WILL BE SLEEPING IN YOUR, IF YOU DON’T MIND.”

   “well dang bro, you should have told me. i’ll go clean up.” After handing them their respective drinks Sans pulled a small notepad and pen out of the table stand next to Grillby, handing it to said fire elemental. Noting the empty mug Grillby signed Sans about it.

 _i had some coffee while waiting for you guys._ Sans signed back, _you guys took nearly half an hour to get here.._

   Papyrus’ mug was of robots driving around in racecars on a never ending road. Little marshmallows were piled high, looking as if it would fall if one were to breath on it let alone drink from it .Grillby’s mug was like a memory he had from long ago. It was of the humans night sky.  Hues of smoky blue melted into an impossibly inky black, clouds - rather than hiding the beauty of the sky accentuated it - waspy greys highlighted by colours of the fading sun, the moon poking through behind it. Stars littered the top of the mug, along with said moon and clouds. Pinks, oranges, reds and purples mixed near the bottom, where the sun would have been.

   “ARE YOU GOING TO HAVE YOUR TEA GRILLBY?”

   Grillby nodded, noticing his tea was starting to cool down, he gently heated it up as to not crack the professionally painted mug. Looking at the one Sans was drinking from he was surprised to find a perfectly normal mug. There were no images, no colours bleeding together. Just one lone, somber blue, looking for all the world as if it would pull you into it’s depths if touched.

   “I was just looking at the mug. Do you know where it's from?” Grillby wanted to get one of his own, he missed the wide open sky, the ever pale moon and the brilliant sun.

   “OH SANS MADE IT, HE MADE A FEW OTHERS JUST LIKE IT. SAID IT WAS WHAT WE WERE BORN TO SEE.” Papyrus shuffled into the kitchen, coming back with a few other mugs. Each of them were scenes from the ground above. “I DON'T KNOW WHAT IT IS HE PAINTED THOUGH. HE SURE DOES HAVE A WILD IMAGINATION TO HAVE COME UP WITH THESE. WE DON'T HAVE ANYTHING LIKE IT HERE IN UNDERGROUND THAT I KNOW OF.”

   “These are all paintings of the world above ground Papyrus, you are too young to know of them. Have you really never heard of the world above ground?” There were quite a few mugs, one was of the ocean, seaweed emerging from the dark. A theater stage with a small audience, a bed of wildflowers in pastel colours and one so rich Grillby didn't believe it was just a painting. One depicted a cave with ores and crystals of varying shapes and colours, strange plants growing around and through the cave. Everything was so vivid, as if you were there.

   “WELL, I'VE NEVER SEEN THE GROUND ABOVE, BUT I'VE BEEN TOLD STORIES.”

   Just as they heard the tell click sound of a door opening Papyrus grabbed all the mugs he brought and rushed back to the kitchen. Running back he grabbed the notes Grillby used to communicate to him and shoved them in a pocket. “SHH, SANS DOESN'T WANT OTHERS TO KNOW HE MADE THEM, OR THAT THEY EXIST...I DON'T THINK HE REALISED HE GAVE YOU THAT ONE.” Papyrus said as softly as he could, which really wasn’t all that quiet. Before Grillby could ask why Sans came down the stairs.

   “hey bro, i have to go out for a sec. i'll be right back.”

   “SURE THING SANS. I'LL JUST SHOW GRILLBY TO HIS ROOM!”

   “hehe you do that.”

   Grillby was once again whisked off, only this time to the brothers second floor. The room to the far end of the house was Sans’, as it turned out, the room he would be staying in. Papyrus for some reason didn't enter the room when Grillby did, just said where his room was and left. It was empty, the walls were bare, there was little to no furniture, and it was all solid colours. The only thing that said it was lived is was the bed in the right upper most corner and a treadmill. Pushed to the left wall, it was surprisingly new, but well used. _I didn’t take Sans to be the kind of monster to work out._ Grillby mused. A small slip of paper was folded up and tucked under the treadmill, forgotten. It read “Merry Christmas Sans! XXXX December 25th. He had only just gotten the treadmill this year.

   “knock knock.” Sans said as he entered the room.

   ‘Why am I not sleeping on the couch? You could have your room back.’ The flaming monster signed at him.

   ‘undyne also burnt her house down when she and pap had a cooking lesson last night.’ He signed back ‘she’s sleeping on the couch so you get my room, and besides you’re our guest, you deserve a room.’

   ‘I can swap with Undyne.’

   ‘you can try, she won’t let you though.’ He paused and looked around, as if realising this was his room. ‘you can fill it with decorations or something if you want, it will take me a while to fix your bar and undyne’s at the same time. make it more home like, you know? also food’s on the table, i got some that you can have, but don’t feel as though you have to join in.’

   The smaller of the two monsters made his way to the bed. After a few seconds the taller one joined him, It was then that he noticed the tiny hands of his hands were holding his mug from earlier. “it’ll help you relax from what was probably a stressful way to start the morning.”

   Leaning over Grillby took it from his grasp. It was warm and the smell was soothing all on it’s own. They shuffled around for room on the bed. Grillby leaning on the headboard and Sans was curled up by the foot of it. Conversing as they did so.


	4. The Brothers

A friend comes and goes, a good friend will always help before leaving,

but the best of friends stay with you, for more then one lifetime.

* * *

 

 

   Grillby could understand now how people could get carried away talking, lose track of time as if the hands on the small clock-face never seemed to move until one took a closer look. A mutual feeling grew between them, one with no words. They didn’t need it. Wrapped up in the small warm room that belonged to the smaller monster the only noises made were that of said monster laughing sparingly. Or their clothing creating friction the bed sheets when they moved.

   Filled with a different kind of warmth Grillby found himself looking forward to this unexpected stay and what those days would hold. It wasn’t best customer and bartender. In the blue coloured walls it was just two friends. Two friends who communicated openly, who understood each other. If one fumbled the other picked them up. If one needed a serious heart to heart for even a second the other was there.

   There was no pressure from the other, no customers to serve, no distractions and no jokes being made for others hear, only them. It was just flame and skeleton. It was something Grillby never thought he would have again. A monster who could let him be him, the real him. Not the dying flame he was beginning to think he was going to be forever.

   Grillby talked of his past, of mistakes, of a long life, and Sans spoke back. Spoke of things monsters like him would normally never know. Of life experience beyond what Grillby thought he would know. Sans made it easy for Grillby to talk about this he couldn’t with his wife, his daughter, even though his daughter loved him dearly, she stayed with his wife at the capital. Sans knew what to say and what to avoid when Grillby was talking about something that upset him. He knew how to fill the hollows of Grillby’s mind.

   Nothing was off the table, then again nothing was on it either. Topics changed, subjects spoken of, memories dusted off. It was in the open, bare like the room, but for their eyes to see only.

   “WELL WHY DO I HAVE TO GO CHECK?” Cut through the silence of the room, floating up from the floor below.

   “Because it’s your house dweeb!” Came the rough voice of Undyne.

   “SO? WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH ANYTHING? I NEVER HAD TO CHECK BEFORE!” Papyrus sounded almost angry but highly confused. Anxious really.

   “Yeah well that’s your b-” Sans loudly opened the bedroom door, barely able to look over the railing he called down.

   “hey whats up guys? had lunch yet?” Grillby came out to stand behind him, he to looked down at Papyrus and Undyne on the couch.

   “OH BROTHER!” Papyrus and Undyne seemed flustered. “UM WELL YOU SEE WE ARE OUT OF FOOD AND UNDYNE AND MY SHOW WILL BE STARTING SOON!” At the mention of food Grillby felt his stomach demanding it too.

   “i see…” Sans stood there staring at them for a while before looking up at Grillby over his shoulder bone. “you hungry to big guy?”

   To which Grilly just nodded back, slightly embarrassed.

   “SANS CAN I TALK TO YOU IN MY ROOM PLEASE?” Papyrus rocked from side to side, Undyne staring at him and muttering under her breath.

   “sure thing bro. i’ll be right back grillby.” Sans trailed behind Papyrus as they entered the taller ones room, Grillby found himself making his way downstairs and Undyne threw herself unceremoniously on the couch again.

   The muffled sounds of the Skeletor brothers could be faintly heard through the wooden door. The tallest of the two was talking excitedly, his higher voice coming out in bright tones, with loud high pitched syllables. The calm, mellow voice of Sans came in between, low deep baritones sounded soon after.

   “So uh. What happened to your place?” Undyne asked when the elemental reach the last step.

   ‘Went up in flames.’ He signed to her.

   “Um...I don’t know sign language. Is there anything you can write on around here?”

 _Of course she doesn’t know what I’m trying to say to her. Almost all of these monsters are too young to know sign language._ Grillby thought to himself.

   “BROTHER YOU CAN’T BE SERIOUS! SURELY YO-”

   It was quiet for a long period. There was something about the silence that made the two downstairs feel anxious. The longer it stretched on the deeper the feeling took root in them. The surprisingly sharp click of the door opening sounded after what felt like an eternity of waiting. Footfalls sounded as they left Papyrus’ room. Soon enough they were coming down the stairs.

   Sans was moving around as if nothing happened which quickly put them to ease. Papyrus was another story. He seemed to be harboring all the sadness in the world, his head lowered, slightly tilted to his brother. The light of his eye sockets were dimmed, watching his brother to make sure he was there.

   “so who wants what for lunch?” Sans asked as he looked around hands in his pockets. “i’m on cooking duty.”

   Papyrus perked up and demanded spaghetti. Undyne called him a dweeb and commenting on how you can’t have spaghetti all the time and that  anything was good. She went up to Sans when Papyrus wasn’t looking and said she wouldn’t mind spaghetti if he made it though.

   Sans just shrugged before grabbing Grillby’s sleeve and gently pulled him out the door.


	5. Off to the Store

All it takes is a spark,

soon the feeling engulfs you.

* * *

 

 

    As soon as Grillby and Sans were out the door the little bone monster started spewing apologies at Grillby. He seems much more flustered then he let on. His sweater covered arms flailing around as he rambled on. The white glow in his eyes had a hint of neon blue in them.

    Grillby placed a hand on Sans’ shoulder. ‘Sans relax, why don’t you start at the beginning and tell me what happened.’

    Taking a deep breath Sans said “they thought we were doing...you know, stuff. since they hadn’t seen us for half the day. i told pap we didn’t do anything but talk of course! i didn’t think we had been in there for so long. sorry grillby.” Sans trailed off, his head forward but avoiding Grillby’s face.

    Grillby for his part didn’t know what to say or do. Just watch Sans push snow around with his miniscule feet. Little pink slippers pulling up a fresh layers of snow. A few crystal flakes clinging to the fabric. 'Stuff?' he timidly signed.

   "uh, kissing." Sans was embarrassed, acting different from the monster he knew.

    After a short bout of silence Sans spoke up again. “so what do you like eating anyway? i’m not the best cook but i can make a few things.” Sans started making a list in his head, tallying off on his phalanges which ones Grillby would probably like.

    ‘Papyrus and Undyne seemed to want spaghetti.’ Grillby signed at him. Happy to leave the last topic for the new one if it made Sans more comfortable.

    “i’ll make spaghetti for them.” Sans rambled, “but what do you want? you’re going to be with us a while so we may as well change things up for you.”

    Realising it was a losing battle Grillby sighed. After a few seconds of thought Grillby was signing off foods he liked at Sans, who was happy to find he could make a hand full of them. They were swapping cooking tips once Grillby thought he gave enough food items to his friend.

    “so hot stuff, do you like spicy food?” Sans was filled with determination. He wanted to make sure Grillby felt accepted and relaxed during his stay.

    Grillby’s flame rose a couple inches. ‘I love spicy foods.’ The general area of where Sans thought Grillby’s mouth was became a warmer orange.

     _guess that means he’s happy._ Sans’ own smile seemed to grow more.

   He was not like the other elementals in his family, and due to that they never really saw eye to eye. So he was used to being on his own. When he moved to Snowdin he was happy to be away from them. However he felt himself grateful that Sans was taking care of him, making him feel welcome and cared for. It was something he hadn’t noticed he missed. Seeing how Sans grew happy with helping him Grillby warmed up even more. He couldn’t put into words how much he wanted to thank Sans.

   “grillbz?” Grillby looked down, Sans was peering up at him with a slightly smaller smile. Grillby came to the conclusion that he was worried.

   Not knowing how to really answer Grillby squatted down so he was closer to Sans’ height. After watching him Grillby had the sudden urge to hold Sans.

   “you alright buddy? you seem a bit hot under the collar.” The pun slid right off Grillby, not because it didn’t make sense to him but he was trying to not grab Sans in a hug and possibly hurt him. He was trying so hard to make Grillby included. Something no other monster really did for him.

   Sans ended up making the first move, putting his piette hand on Grillby’s shoulder. Before moving in for a hug. “I’m sorry Grillby, that I can’t do more to help. As soon as we get back and I’m done cooking I’ll get to work on the bar. Okay? So brighten up.”

   “.....I…..am not….upset….” Grillby ground out, his voice cracking from misuse.

   “whoa grillbz! i haven’t hear you talk before.” Sans pulled away enough to see Grillby’s face. A face splitting smile that made Grillby’s flame sky rocket and his temperature rise sat on Sans’ own.

   Sans’ eyes were round and twinkling in his eye sockets was a warm blue light. Happiness radiating off him in waves. Grillby’s arms tightened around his small, big-boned frame, not wanting to let him go.

   “Thank….you.” Grillby said, noticing Sans attention was caught by the small puffs of smoke that left him mouth as he spoke. The small Skeleton in front of him amazed with the new discovery made his soul over flow, its energy giving Grillby a euphoric feeling.

   “i...i haven’t done anything grillby.” Sans said. “heck i haven’t even given you anything to eat yet…” He trailed off.

   “grillby! come on! we need to get food to cook.” Sans was trying to squirm out of Grillby’s grasp.

   Feeling slightly agitated with their need to eat he let Sans go. However that quickly changed to satisfaction when Sans got distracted with talking to him and a small cool hand shyly slipped into his own sizable warm one. The back of a skull bobbing along at a rapid rate as Sans jogged them over to the store.

 _This is nice._ Grillby thought to himself as he and Sans made their rounds in the store. A basket at Sans’ side as he used his available hand to grab the produce. Sans was aware of the fact that Grillby was watching him as he inspected the tomatoes in his hand making sure the skin was taught and the fruit fresh. The shine of the skin betraying Grillby’s attempt at being subtle. He grabbed the fullest ones and made his way to the vibrant carrots and clean celery. He also picked out a round off white onion and a few other vegetables. All the while sneaking items into his basket whenever his fiery friend looked away.

   Just as they were about to checkout Sans asked Grillby to quickly get something for him. By the time Grillby got back all of Sans secret ingredients were already scanned and in bags, Sans and the monster chatting away. “thanks hot stuff.” Sans said without much thought to Grillby.

   Just as Grillby was following Sans out of the store the bunny who checked them out told him Sans was a keeper. Grillby nodded before the words sank in, in a haste he chased after Sans to avoid anymore comments about their relationship.

   All the way back to the house Grillby’s mind was plagued with the words the monster bunny said to him.


	6. A Little Curry Please

When that feeling takes over

you see things in a new light.

* * *

 

Grillby was distraught and Sans noticed something was off. Grillby was sent off to Sans room by the little ones order. He left no room for Grillby to argue, not that he really wanted to. Grillby stepped into the small oddly empty room. Making a quick scan of the room again he walked over to the draws. Figuring it couldn’t hurt he opened the top draw. 

He found a few books and what looked to be work out clothing, which thinking back to what Sans always wore, wasn't a surprise at all. He also found blueprints to something in another language, one he couldn’t understand with a small set of keys. In the draw below was a stack of well used lab coats, clean tools in a small toolbox and what appeared to be a very formal tux. 

   Taking out one of the lab coats to look at it he noticed that sewn in blue thread was Sans’ name, right were his soul would be if he wore it. The ends of the sleeves were stained in blue, greens, purples and reds. At it’s base was yellow stains, at least the parts of the coat that weren’t charred and burned away had coloured stains. Grillby checked one of the pockets to find a small golden petal. 

   The coat itself was frayed, almost beige in colour due to how often it was worn, threads poking out everywhere. Looking back at the pile the other coats were either in worse condition or slightly better. Shards of some sort of crystal were embedded in the fabric of the coat at the bottom. Grillby folded the lab coat meticulously and placed it back. Moving on to look at the suit, he didn’t dare pull it out, fearing he would destroy it or Sans would notice he touched his stuff.

   It was well taken care of, if Grillby didn’t know any better he would have though Sans had just gotten it. It was pure black, seeming to blend into the shadows, drew all light to it much like Sans’ mug. Not just that but it wasn’t just any formal suit. Lifting the suit ever so slightly in an attempt discover why it looked so familiar he heard a knock at the door. Dropping everything and quickly shutting the draw Grillby nearly ran over to the door to open it.

   Sans stood with a steaming bowl of….stew? “Hey Grillby! I made you some curry.” When Grillby made no move to grab the curry Sans went on. “It’s a spicy sort of thick stew. It has potatoes, carrots, onion and some other ingredients.” Sans said while he ducked under Grillby’s out stretched arm into the room. “Hm?”

   Grillby looked over to see he forgot to close the top draw. Panic filled the elemental, he didn’t want Sans to hate him. “Ah were you looking through my things?”

   Not knowing what to do Grillby walked up to Sans, he wanted to ask him about what he saw but only managed to put his hand on the skeletons shoulder. “I…..” He tried.

   “It’s cool Grillby.” Sans stopped him, pulling away from the warmth seeping through his jacket. Little did he know that threw the walking fire into more concern. He put the curry down before turning to his friend, seeing his face made Sans a little concerned too. “Are you alright?” He walked back to his friend, leading him to sit on the bed. Sans sat at the edge of the bed and Grillby right next to him, their knees touching. Grillby trying to string his words together in order to get the answer he wanted.

   “SANS WHY IS THIS SOUP THING SO HOT!” Undyne yelled from downstairs, washing it down glass after glass of water. 

   Sans got up and left the room to make sure Undyne was all right, knowing Papyrus wouldn’t have touched it yet. Sans came back after a few scream filled minutes. “Hehe sorry about that. If you think the curry is too spicy I can get you something else. I have to say I didn’t try it yet.”

   Skeptically Grillby took a small amount of the yellow liquid on his spoon. Lifting it up to his mouth he let his molten tongue flick out of his mouth to try it. Before long Grillby was wolfing the curry down, happy to have something so marvelously spicy. A small noise rang throughout the room rising in volume, slowing down with his spoon still in his mouth Grillby peered down at Sans.  _ He looks wonderful like that _ . Grillby thought.

   Sans had one hand grasping his side while the other just covered his mouth, howling with what Grillby recognized as laughter. He rolled around on the bed until he managed to wiggle off it onto the floor by Grillby’s feet. A boney hand clasped around his ankle in an attempt for it’s owner to ground himself.

    Envisioning what a fool he must look like his flame flickered to a pure white, embarrassed but happy, light. “I-is it - is it really that good?” Sans squeezed out between his laughter, kneeling at Grillby’s shoes. Looking up at the flame seated on his bed, the hand that was on the elementals ankle moved to his knee. Grillby only grew hotter with every second he spent watching his friend.

   Once Sans calmed down Grillby fished the spoon out of his mouth and taking a large amount, shoved it in Sans’ gasping mouth - having not yet collected his breath. Sans let out a happy hum. “It could be hotter, like this damn spoon.” He said, removing the feeding tool from his mouth. It was then that Grillby saw the spoon was melting from the heat of his mouth and hadn’t yet cooled.

   “HA DWEEB!” Undyne shouted from outside the open door. “I told you they’d kiss!” She screamed gleefully. Almost tripping over himself Sans ran to the door slamming it in Undyne and Papyrus’ face. Blue hues made their claim on Sans’ zygomatic bone, his eye sockets alight with the same blue. 


	7. Blushing Together

 The voices kept talking

things you didn't realise you meant.

* * *

 

 

  The little bone monster shuffled around, his back to the closed wooden door and the voices behind it. Skull pointed toward the ground. Mentally cursing himself for not realising his friend and brother had been at the door way. Edging close enough to pass through the threshold into his private space. The space that now held a being of stardust on his hazardously made bed. Sheets a mess, pillow by the elementals feet, where he just sat, gazing up at the other monster.

   Both monsters felt their core heat rise and what just passed between them, unwilling to form words - unable really.

   “Sans?” 

   “uh, yeah bud?” The voice by the exit cracked, the owner cringing inward.

“Um...wh...where will you be staying tonight? Since I uh...am borrowing your bed. You can’t really sleep on the couch.” Grillby voiced.

   “i have to admit i didn’t think that far ahead, heh.”  The blue shading slipped away from his face. “i didn’t expect two people to be here at once.” He trailed off, mumbling under his breath. 

   Grillby, unsure of how to bring up his inner thoughts, wanted to offer sharing Sans’ bed. Sans didn’t appear as though he would take up much space. However before he could bring it up Sans spoke first. “You should probably finish your curry. It’s about 3.” As Grillby looked down at the bowl in his hands he heard Sans slip out of the room. Or rather he heard the door open and close behind Sans. He consumed the curry before he to felt the room. To acquire more of the delicacy Sans created with his miniscule hands. 

   Passing by the younger brothers room brought voices flooding into the small hall. Joyous laughter slipping beneath the door. “I HAVEN’T SEEN SANS SO HAPPY IN SUCH A LONG TIME!”

   The words followed him down the 12 steps to reach the first floor. Gravity feeling heavier with each one. He thought Sans was always happy. He didn’t seem to act different, he was always like that as far as he knew. 

   It dawned on Grillby that he didn’t know what Sans was like outside of the bar. He never really spoke to him other than the short hours from this morning. He was tempted to turn around and ask Papyrus and Undyne what they meant, the surely spent more time with him. It was then that Grillby cursed his selective mutism. 

   It’s not as if he didn’t want to speak with them, it was just that it wouldn’t have felt right.  _ Wrong, it would feel oh so wrong. You wouldn’t be able to do it you fool. _

   Sighing he crossed the floor over to the kitchen. A large pot of Stew was on the stove top, the vegetables and meat soaking in the flavors of the sauce.  _ I should ask Sans for the recipe. Make it later as comfort food. _ He thought while glancing at the clock on the wall, reading 3:34 pm.

   It wasn’t often Grillby really cooked for himself. He preferred feeding and taking care of other monsters. Had there been another bar in town, and one he liked, he would probably eat real food. But as things were he munched on wood and other flammable materials. With the occasional drink after a particularly draining day behind the counter.

   Grillby almost envied Papyrus for having someone like Sans live and cook for him. From what he has seen so far Sans did a lot more than just cook too. After spooning himself a hefty portion of stew he went to the couch and ate quietly.

_    He knows how to sew, paint, fix building, and he knows sign language too, wonder what else he can do with his skilled hands. Small hand, small frame, caring, funny, lazy yet somehow hard working? But highly intelligent, perhaps a different kind of lazy then. Definitely, he couldn’t be lazy and still out run Papyrus and I here and still make us tea. That treadmill must really be useful. He’s over protective, soft yet firm. Laid back but stubborn when it comes to things he cares about. Best of all adorable, his stature must make him easy to hold and over power. Perfect.  _

   Grillby’s thoughts spiralled from friend to something more heated.  _ What kind of monster would Sans like though? Who is he with?  _

   “grillby? what are you doing eating down here alone?” The monster of his thoughts places a hand on Grillby’s shoulder. Grillby for his part nearly jumped off the couch. “it’s 9:45 bud. undyne and papyrus will be heading off to bed soon and undyne kind of needs that.” He gestured to where Grillby was sitting.

   “are you feeling alright? you’re looking hot under the collar.” Sans gave him a playful grin. 

_ What?  _ “What?”  What?

   “whoa buddy, you only have to ask once. not out loud and sign it.” Sans tilted his head while talking. “i asked if you were feeling all right. you’re blushing like a madmonster.” His blue eyes dimmed with concern.

   Oh, yes I am...feeling quite alright thank you. Grillby didn’t trust his voice after the thoughts he just had. Jealousy burning through him, hot like he drank lava and chased it with gasoline.  That’s right Sans, we could share your bed.

   A fierce blush made its way back onto Sans face as he pulled back his small hand, to let scratch at the back of his head.  I don’t want to bother you, I can find somewhere to sleep. His small hands quickly signed back. 

   It’s no bother, besides you’re so small.  Grillby signed with a small rumbling laugh.

Hey! I’ll have you know my height is just perfect. Sans huffed pretending to be offended, blush almost gone.

_    Perfect, I think so too.  _ For sleeping with me probably.

   Both Grillby and Sans froze. Grillby’s thoughts racing as he went over what he signed in his head. He heated up, going from warm hues of orange to red. Sans’ face was completely engulfed in blue head bowed. 

_    I fucked up.  _ Grillby despaired.  _ He hates me, thinks I’m an idiot.  _ He was shocked when Sans threw his head back, laughing like he did in his bedroom. 

   Really know how to seduce a monster huh Grillby. Sans sent the heated monster a wink. Never knew you were such a jokester pal.

   Sans threaded his fingers with Grillby before pulling him up the stairs. “Come on, we should get ready for bed.”


	8. Lull me to sleep

Grillby was quickly learning to not expect normal things in the Skeleton brothers house. Pajamas in his size that were flame resistant however was a new experience. He got light pink bottoms with red hearts and a matching faded pink t-shirt. Sans had the same thing on but in shades of blue.

Does it fit alright? Sans asked.

Yes, these are pretty comfortable. The clothing was thin and soft, as if it was well worn. As far as Grillby was aware he and Papyrus didn’t have the size, and they definitely couldn’t fit Sans small frame.

Great! Sans went and pulled the covers back, gesturing for Grillby to come over.  We did say we would share. So you’d better get over here and be my personal space heater Grillz.

Is that I’m good for? He knew Sans could see the smile on his flaming face.

Hmm I don’t know yet, we’ll have to find out huh? Sans danced around the room, shutting off the lights and putting their clothing in the laundry. 

In the meantime Grillby slipped under the covers waiting for Sans to join him. He was a bit nervous, knowing he would be sleeping next to Sans. He was all to aware that if he wasn’t careful he could set the bed on fire, and hurt Sans in the process. He wasn’t sure how much HP Sans had, making a mental note to ask Sans later Grillby rose his body temperature. Not long after Grillby had the bed warmed just enough to be comfortable.

“Night Grillbz.” Sans spoke into the darkened room, the only source of light being the monster he addressed.

“Good night Sans.” The roar of a fire returned. 

He was tempted to put his arm around the little monster that was already falling asleep beside him. He thought it would be too soon for that, but the urge to trap Sans in a hug was almost overwhelming.  _ When did it become appropriate to hug someone as they slept? How long did you have to know them? _

How he got in these situation Grillby would never really know, whether he should curse his luck and thank it. Sans had been asleep for what felt like 15 minutes now.  _ When would be a good time to cradle Sans as he slept? _

Grillby didn’t have to risked it. Seconds after the thought ran through his mind Sans pressed himself right up against Grillby, in his sleepy daze he mumbled something about warmth. His small frame twisted itself around the elemental. A leg tossed over Grillby’s own, an arm pressed against his chest, Sans skull next to his rabid beating soul, thrumming around from within. 

Grillby reached out and took one hand in his, cool to the touch and smooth. His bone body the only thing that kept him from overheating, selfish and sucking up his heat. He was thankful, he didn’t want to burn down their house too.

Thinking back to his now charred timber of a house and business he wondered how long it would take to rebuild. He wanted to spend more time surrounded by people. Grillby remembered the days where his flame was still weak, keeping himself alight was hard enough. He was constantly consuming oils and wood, fed to him by his mother and siblings. He was the weakest of them all. 

Thinking about it always made him emotional. Soft crackles of sadness left him, his flame dimming down, nearly an ember. Sans was up and hugging his head to his chest, the blue t-shirt was cool and soft. Sans’ phalanges were carding through the flame on his head. Small molten tears were streaming down his face, singes on the material Sans wore. 

The smell of ozone and burning timber filled the room, Sans was casting his own light upon the wall mixing and dancing with his own light. Shadows moving out of sight, scaring away Grillbys memories. The tips of little bone fingers a reminder that he was safe and in a place he would be cared for. Patterns being traced along his back, head, and arms lulling him into such a tranquil state that he forgot he was upset. 

The low vibrations of Sans voice filled the room, syllables strung together forming a song Grillby never heard before. He felt comforted however, as if that was how things should always be. Gently, lovingly he was eased into sleep. That’s how the night was spent, Sans watching over Grillby as he slept, singing songs, drawing patterns.

Grillby wouldn’t want it any other way.

 

* * *

 

I _may_ (most likely will) clean this all up.

Till then enjoy.

 

-DollFaceDemon


End file.
